Happy Halloween Superior
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: A Halloween prank pulled on the superior.


Happy Halloween a bit early, no member of org 13 was hurt in this story. I do not own anyone.

Today was Halloween, and a few of the organization members and a friend were just about to pull off the biggest prank. Axel and Roxas were in the room as well discussing the finer details. Lexaeus wandered in, and heard the tail end of the plot. Though he wondered where she got her ideas from, it was no secret they were a huge horror fan. Although the thought of pranking, their serious leader like this was amusing.

"Are you sure Vexen will be alright with is?" Zexion asked with slight tinge of disgust. "This prank seems a little to gory for my tastes."

"HI lexy." Said Kristine upon hearing Lexaeus. "I am sure they will be shocked." She spoke to Zexion.

He just sighed, and smiled slightly, at that nick name. The name had been given as, a way of showing affection. However as usual he bent down and picked her up hugging her. Everyone swore she was lynx eared, hence her other nickname little lynx.

"Hey put me down." She protested. "I am not some plush animal to cuddle!"

"Maybe you should grow more." Laughed Zexion.

"Well he does have a point." Mused Axel.

"You are smaller than me." Roxas chimed in.

"Shut up and help me." Their friend protested.

Lexaeus eventually set her down, knowing very well she did not mind hugs.

"So." He rumbled. "May I play a part in this prank?"

"Certainly." Kristine replied.

At that moment Vexen wandered in, with a slight smile to his face.

"I suppose I can lend you use of the lab, on one condition." Vexen remarked. "You are not to disturb anything else in the lab."

"I can do that." Kristine said. "So let's get ready."

The group followed him to the lab, and Vexen got things prepared for the prank. On a nearby table was a bit a fake blood, he had spent all morning perfecting. Next to it was some bandages, as well as some charts, and make up. Lexaeus took of his shirt, and laid down on the table, as Vexen applied the make up and monitors. Zexion just watched, and kept a lookout for anyone that was coming down the hall. Afterward the bandages were put in place, as well as some bloody surgical instruments. Axel and Roxas wandered off to the kitchen, while Kristine got a plate of ribs out of the mini fridge.

Vexen left the room pretending to be a bit worn out running into Demyx who shuddered as vexen walked by. Then he noticed Lexaeus on the table, bandaged, and hooked up to monitors. Wide eyed Demyx, did not want to know about the heartless, that did a number on him. Either way better Lexaeus than him for that matter. However why was his friend here, and what were they doing.

"Hello Demmy care for some lunch?" Asked Kristine as he wandered in.

"Sure why not?" Demyx. "What are we having?"

"Spare ribs, nice and fresh to." Kristine smirked.

Demyx then noticed the surgical tools, and the fresh ribs on a plate, he got very wide eyed.

"Axel should be along soon to help us cook them." Kristine mused.

"What…..ARE YOU DOING!" Demyx yelped.

"What they are called spare ribs for a reason, it is not like they are using them." Cackled Kristine.

"Hey there need me to cook something?" Axel called wandering in.

"Hey I have the BBQ sauce." Called Roxas close behind him.

Roxas applied the sauce while Axel cooked the ribs, remarking how nice and tender they looked. Axel and Roxas sat down with a rib each and were at a table nibbling away. Once finished the bones were set on a plate. Demyx ran out of the room, hoping to find the superior and ask him what was going on. Along the way he ran into Saix who was not exactly in a good mood. Growling he proceeded to chase Demyx upstairs, and happened to run into Xemnas.

"S…. Superior…." Called Demyx nearly breathless.

"Calm down, what now?" Xemnas asked.

"THEY ARE EATING LEXAEUS IN THE LAB" Demyx yelled.

"Number nine were you wandering in Marluxia's garden again.?" Xemnas glowered. "Who is eating them?"

"Come with me!" Demyx yelped, tugging on his arm.

"Fine, let go of me." Growled Xemnas following him to the lab, with Saix in tow.

Meanwhile Vexen came back noticing the ribs, the trio were eating, and the bloody instruments.

"What did you do!" Shouted Vexen. "Care to explain yourselves?"

Just then Xemnas with Demyx in tow entered the room, the look on the superior's face was priceless.

"What is going on!" He bellowed.

"Hey superior, well I just want to say I got a bit hungry." Kristine explained "I said to myself well Lexaeus is out, and some ribs would be nice, well Roxas had some BBQ sauce, and Axel was here." "Conveniently there were some surgical tools, and well things go a bit out of hand."

The superior's face just went wide eyed, shoving kriistine aside, he lifted up the bandage from the side of Lexaeus. There was a gaping hole where his ribs should be, and they stood there speechless. His jaw dropped as they were now in a state of shock, he never once thought them capable of this. The ribs were now nothing but bones, and possibly contaminated. That meant one of his biggest members, was down for the count. He now had a headache coming on, and rubbed his temples.

"I am sure Vexen can just grow him some new ones." Kristine offered.

"Do you have any ideal how long that will take!" Hissed Vexen.

"Number four I will deal with them." Xemnas called.

"Well we are sorry." Roxas mused.

"Sorry is not gonna fix Lexaeus." Axel chimed in.

Lexaeus sat up, groaning a bit, and acting groggy. Frowning he pulled the bandages away, while Kristine offered them the remains of the ribs, only to have Lexaeus start laughing. The rest joined in as Zexion made the illusion vanish, and Xigbar came down from the ceiling.

"Happy Halloween boss" Smirked Xigbar. "Smile for the camera."

"You!" Said Xemnas now turning to Kristine.

"I am in trouble now….well gotta go." Kristine mused running to the door.

"Where are you going?" Questioned Saix catching her.

The superior sat down, he had forgotten it was Halloween, and this was the worst trick ever played on him.

"You are forbidden from eating fellow members." Xemnas ordered. "As for the rest of you if you ever, pull a prank like this again I will turn you into a dusk."

"Yes sir." The rest of them replied opening portals to elsewhere.

As soon as they were gone, Saix dragged Kristine over to Xemnas.

"Well played." He mused "Just ask me next time, I want to take part in this."

"What about Demyx?" Kristine pondered."He was not a part of this."

"Oh him?" Said Xemnas with glee. "Well guess who requires a teddy bear for the next month."

The end.


End file.
